


An Analogical Explanation

by orei_lee



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: AUs, Angst, Anxiety, Depends, Human AU, Just nerds in love, M/M, Patton is a good Dad, Smut, Soulmates, There will be fluff, Trigger Warnings, WHOLESOME HOURS MY GUYS, analogical centric, nsfw maybe?, oneshots, possible mentions of other ships, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:09:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24636595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orei_lee/pseuds/orei_lee
Summary: This is going to be an analogical (virgil/logan) centric book! Mostly one shots/drabbles lolFeel free to request something in the comments!
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53





	An Analogical Explanation

**Author's Note:**

> Summary:
> 
> Virgil Sanders isn't very talkative, and when he is, it usually consists of sarcastic remarks or anxious comments. However, there's one thing that really gets him talking- conspiracy theories. Logan Sanders is an eye-witness of just how excited Virgil is about this subject.  
> OR  
> Virgil is a nerd and Logan doesn't know how to handle his feelings.

Virgil Sanders isn't very talkative, and when he is, it usually consists of sarcastic remarks or anxious comments. However, there's one thing that really gets him talking- conspiracy theories. Logan Sanders is an eye-witness of just how excited Virgil is about this subject. 

And honestly? It's adorable. To Logan it is, anyways.

It all started in the mindpalace. Logan was sitting on the couch, a book in his hand- _The Words_ by Jean-Paul Sartre, a fantastic autobiography about self discovery and philosophy. The logical side was immersed in the story as his more anxious counterpart was resting on the opposite side of the couch, the large, distracting headphones atop his head as he stared at a screen in his hands. They'd been enjoying their company in silence, however, the aura of the room much less worrisome and loud if Roman or Patton had been the one sharing the couch with Logan. The two sides were often at a mutual agreement that the quiet was comfortable. Logan didn't often feel the need to chatter with small talk or unimportant information. Virgil didn't like to speak in general. It was a perfect silence that left the two sides at ease. 

However, uncharacteristically so Logan could say, during their time spent in peace Virgil threw off his headphones in a sudden rush. Logan couldn't help but tear away from his book to look over, raising an eyebrow at his behavior. The purple side fell back from his hunched position to lean against the cushion of the couch, letting a huff escape his lips. "These are bullshit."

"What is?" Logan inquired, eyebrows scrunched in a confused look. Virgil appeared so intruiged with the screen moments ago (not that Logan was looking or anything) and now he simply looked annoyed. 

"The videos!" The anxious male groaned, a pout forming on his lower lip. "They're obviously fake, the CGI is so painfully bad, and they look so stereotypical- I mean, it's not _just_ big eyes and grey skin, get creative!" 

There was a moment of silence. Then, "What do you mean?" Logan piped, his book placed down neatly on the middle cushion of the couch. He turned his body fully to watch the lounging male, who sat up quickly to stare at him. 

"I found a video on an alien sighting, but it was so unrealistic- it looked like something from a cartoon, man!" Virgil responded. "They're not all gonna be some tall skinny things with big black eyes, or look like clay-"

Ah. That was the reason for Virgils exasperation? Logan adjusted his glasses, nearly letting out an amused chuckle at the behavior. "Scientifically speaking, extra terrestrials- or 'aliens', as you put it, do not have a defined shape or outward appearance. There's a high possibility they're not as evolved as humans are, without oxygen or hydration to grow with they could very well be simple bacteria."

"But we don't know that for sure." Virgil hummed, pursing his lips in a slight grin. "Just imagine- somewhere out there, some planet a bajillion miles away from us-" Logan almost grimaced at the made-up word for distance, but stayed silent. "-there could be being just like us. Walking, talking, they could look like humans or completely different! Yeah, it could just be micro-shit, but think about it. They could have five eyes, three legs, they could have blue skin or pointy ears, anything!" As he started, Virgils eyes lit up. It was a rare occurrence, but Logan found himself almost enticed by them. Had they always been this dark? Darker than the others, he supposed. 

Virgil continued. "What if they had like, flying cars and shit? Some big computers, or nerdy gadgets, they could be trying to communicate with us and we wouldn't even know! What if lightyears away, these aliens were watching us, listening to our conversations. Why do you think area 51 even exists? It could be holding some kind of alien lifeforms, or it could be a cover-up for the _real_ government facility with all the space info. Why would the public get to know about area 51 if they were really hiding something? It could just be a distraction for whatever base they _really_ have. Maybe we've already been sent messages, and they just don't want us knowing. Hell- there was leaked evidence of a UFO sighting even, who knows what else they're hiding!"

Virgil continued to drone on, his speech flawless without hints of hesitance or anxiousness like normal. Logan was...surprised, to explain simply. He'd never seen the side like this in- well, never. His eyes blinked behind the glasses, and for once, the logical side stayed quiet as another talked. Even if Virgil said something inaccurate, or used improper grammar, Logan couldn't bring himself to interrupt the male. 

For once, Logan enjoyed letting another side educate him. 

The next time this happened wasn't so long after. Instead of aliens, however, it was the paranormal. Virgil truly enjoyed the dark and mysterious aspects of life, so it was to be expected, but once again Logan found himself simply staring at the slightly smaller male. While Virgil's expression was excited, wide-smiled and relaxed, Logan's own was soft and admirable. He'd be lying if he said he didn't enjoy the sight. Something about this change in persona was remarkable. Logan told himself he was simply curious about the psychological aspect, how Virgil could act so differently during his speeches. That's it. Logan didn't even notice he was spacing out, just letting the sound of Virgil's rambling voice flow into his ears like a melody. 

Then came a third incident, involving lizard people. Logan couldn't help but chuckle as Virgil compared it to Janus at the time. 

His fourth was another about aliens. Logan doesn't quite remember what Virgil said, but he did remember the same light as the first time was in his eyes. It was captivating. 

The fifth time was now. They were in the kitchen of the shared mindpalace, with Logan at the table, his nose in another book. He wasn't paying attention this time. Virgil sat on top of the counter next to the fridge, a distasteful place to sit, but Logan found it cute. 

...

What? Cute? When did Logan ever use such terminology? It wasn't cute, it was simply amusing. Logan surely didn't find Virgil cute. 

Well, subjectively speaking, he was. While they all share the same face, it was so easy to appear different. For example, while Patton and Logan share glasses, Patton has a much more carefree and joyful look. His hair is spread in a casual manner, being taken care of yet obviously not important in his looks. On the other hand, Logan often held a serious expression, his face and jaw muscles tighter than the others. His hair was neatly combed to the side, sometimes even slicked back in order to keep of his eyes. Virgil once remarked that it was attractive, even when strands of hair would fall back to his forehead. The comment made Logan's chest flutter for unknown reasons. He figured it was a digestive reason. So why did his face heat up at the time? 

No, he was getting off track. This was all speculation, visualizations he's noticed for a very long while. Virgil's face often seemed softer than the others despite his constant worries and tired expressions. His eyes were sunken and dark because of the lack of sleep the side experienced, which worried Logan. Not worried- he just thought it'd be more beneficial for Thomas for Virgil to sleep more. The very side had eyes darker than the rest, an entrancing color which left Logan often staring. He's studied the males face for so long, he could explain every small detail. For instance, through Virgils paler skin tone, there were light freckles along his nose and cheekbones. Logan often wondered how many there were. He could count, but he had to get closer in order to really see the smaller ones. He could trace them, even, finding new constellations in such marks on the boys face. When Virgil smiled, it wrinkled the corners of his eyes. More often than not, his tongue would poke out from between his teeth as he smiled. His nose would bundle up as well, and a strange urge to feel the wrinkles on the skin would poke at Logan. Despite the heavy eyeshadow underneath his eyes, Virgil always seemed to glow. Logan wondered how soft his cheeks were, his lips seemed well taken care of too, properly moisturized and gentle looking. He wondered if they felt the same-

Logan suddenly snapped back into reality. His eyes, which were planted firmly on the legs of Virgil as he dangled from the counter, glided up to see the very boy sticking his tongue out at another side. Roman wasn't too far away, a dramatic look on his face. 

"Well, excuse me you bride-of-mothman wannabe, but next time you eat _my_ last slice of cheesecake, you better have a new one ready for me!" The creative side huffed, sinking down with a scowled expression. Logan rose a brow, glancing back to Virgil as he snickered. 

He coughed once, calming the unusual heat in his cheeks, possibly a result from overworking his brain moments ago. "That was...a pointless argument." He hummed, sitting back in his seat. With his arms folded over his chest, Logan quietly wondered. "Though, what is a mothman?"

The question brought the reaction Logan was almost desperate to see. Okay, _maybe_ he already knew what the cryptid was. After Virgil's first few theories were brought about, Logan had done his own research in hopes of understanding just exactly what he was talking about. Logan found himself almost longing for the bright expression on Virgils face. It was a frightening feeling, truthfully. Logan didn't know how to handle emotions like the rest of the sides. He wasn't fit for it, and yet, there was a bubbling in his chest whenever Virgil would ramble. When he saw how happy he looked, Logan couldn't help but feel the same. This was all for the purpose of the other sides health, he assured himself. Bringing a positive mental attitude was important to Thomas, and if Virgil could assist in such, he would gladly watch- listen, to Virgil talk about his silly theories all day.

"...and god, he's so cool, I just- fuck, Princey wasn't lying, I would sell my soul if that meant I could marry him." Virgil's voice ringed in the logical sides ears. He blinked once or twice, trying to process the information he'd missed. Did he space out again? Perhaps he needed to rest more himself. Lack of sleep could affect ones memory and attention span. 

Virgil laughed, and that brought butterflies to Logan's chest. A small pink color grew on his cheeks as he listened. It was almost like a song. Logan stared at the male atop the counter, able to see how much happier he looked than the other cryptids he brought up. This mothman seemed to be favored, then. 

"You admire him a lot, I see." Logan finally said, realizing he hasn't spoken since asking about the topic. Virgil laughed again, the sound being memorized soon by the logical side. 

"That's an understatement." Virgil said, his voice soft. Melodic. "He's my favorite...He looks creepy or intimidating to most people, but in reality he's soft and gentle, and he just likes lamps man- how could you hate something that's attracted to _lamps_?" He snorted, earning a slow nod from Logan. He racked his brain for something to say, only able to mutter out a small 'I see'. He totally wasn't too distracted by the adorable expression Virgil had. 

Though, such a face soon faded into a more worried one. "Is this boring? Sorry, uh, you're probably not interested in all this- I'm probably being annoying, huh?" He rambled, his eyes adverting to the ground. 

Quicker than expected, Logan shot up from his seat, standing to face Virgil better. Even as he sat on the counter, Logan could see he was still slightly taller. 

"I'm not- I enjoyed listening to you." Logan said swiftly, blinking at his own words. "I mean, well, listening to the information you possess. It's...not my style of learning, but you're obviously passionate about this subject. It was admirable, and I appreciate you sharing such a passion with me. I'm...I'm happy you can trust me, Virgil."

Logans words didn't just surprise himself. It was obvious on Virgil's face this wasn't the answer he expected. He stared at the logical side for a few silent moments before clearing his own throat. Had Logan been paying more attention, he'd have noticed the gentle blush on Virgil's pale cheeks. 

"I...I'm happy too." Virgil finally whispered, a small smile growing on his lips. This one was different than the others. Logan couldn't read the emotion behind it. "You're a good listener, Lo. It's nice." He gave a soft chuckle, wiggling his way off the counter. With his hands in his pockets, Virgil adverted his eyes. "I'm going to my room, uh...I'll see you later."

Wait- he was leaving? Logan had no time to answer, as just when he opened his mouth, Virgil was gone. Logan stared at the empty space, silently wondering if he'd said something wrong. Was he acting strange? Was he too quiet? Perhaps he made Virgil uncomfortable. Why was he so nervous about this? He shouldn't be overthinking. If he did make Virgil uncomfortable, he should atone for it and apologize, right? Well, Logan wasn't exactly the best with apologies, especially if he didn't know exactly what he did wrong. He should do something more. Right? 

Not long had passed since their interaction in the kitchen. Logan found himself by Virgil's door, his hand behind his back as he knocked three times on the minds wood. It'd been two minutes until he received a response, the door creaking open to reveal Virgil standing behind it. His headphones were tucked against his neck, his hair slightly messier than before. Bedhead. It added to his cute persona-

"Uh...do you need something?" Virgil's voice rang out. Shit. He had to say something. 

After clearing his throat, Logan looked down at the male. "I have something to discuss with you. May I enter your room?" He asked, earning a small nod and a better path to step through. Virgil's room was messy, dark and gloomy as he was. Logan often appreciated the simplicity, however, nothing too extravagant or brightly colored. It was a pleasing sight. 

Logan turned to keep his back hidden, peering down at Virgil. Said side rose a brow. "So, what's up?"

He took a deep breath. Then, brought his hand from behind, holding out a small yet almost huggable sized doll. Dark furred and red eyed, a perfect mothman stuffed toy. Logan adverted his gaze as Virgil stared at it in awe. 

"I was...worried. I feared that I made you uncomfortable, or that I was acting off to you. I conjured this in hopes of making you happy." Logan explained, chewing on his lower lip in attempts to stop a ramble. It didn't work. "In all honestly, I enjoyed seeing your expressions when you spoke about these conspiracies. While I personally find them silly and unrealistic, they seem to bring you joy. I find that when you're enjoying yourself and speaking passionately about these kinds of things, I'm happy too. It's almost refreshing. I find myself wanting to listen to you more and more." Logan didn't even notice his hand was empty of the doll until he turned his gaze up nervously to try and see Virgil's expression. He blinked in surprise, however, to see Virgil holding the doll close. His nose was pressed to the top of his head, an obvious grin in his eyes as he hugged the toy. 

"Am I doing this right...?" Logan inquired after a moment. "I'm not very good with expression emotions. You and the others are much more prepared for such. I don't even know if the way my chest feels when I'm with you is something to worry about or not." He admitted. Why was it so hard to stop? He should keep this all in. He'll make Virgil uncomfortable. But Logan droned on. "You don't need to say anything, I'm sure this will pass soon. It would be better to express myself now to avoid the stress of contemplating it any more. But I truly enjoy your company, Virgil. I enjoy being the one you smile the most around. I enjoy listening to you talk, not just about these silly conspiracies. I seem to want to hear you more and more-"

"Logan?" A soft voice piped in. Logan would have missed it had it been any quieter. His eyes looked up, now noticing how much closer Virgil had gotten. With one arm still hugging the doll, Virgil reached out to hold one of Logan's hands. It was warm, surprisingly. It brought about that fluttering feeling in his chest. "You talk too much."

Virgil's laugh bubbled, making Logan's face suddenly flush. He opened his mouth, then closed it, repeating the action as he racked his brain for an answer. For whatever reason, he simply couldn't. 

Logan was never a bold man. In a logical sense, during debates or arguments, he was. But with emotional situations, he's always cowered away in fear of being vulnerable. 

A sudden jerk of boldness waved through him, and Logan leaned forward. His lips planted on Virgil's lightly, a simple brush together.

Virgil didn't pull away. Instead, he pressed their lips closer. His hand squeezed Logan's as he leaned against the males chest, the mothman plushie being held in the middle of the two during their moment of complete bliss. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a comment! Any critiques/critisisms are appreciated!
> 
> If you have a request for an au/prompt, please comment below as well!


End file.
